


take your breath away

by albayzin



Category: Free!
Genre: #boyfriendjacket, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albayzin/pseuds/albayzin
Summary: Makoto takes something that doesn't belong to him. Sousuke decides that turnabout is fair play.





	take your breath away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bricker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bricker/gifts).



> Based on [this](https://twitter.com/brickerbeet/status/915982946695233536) piece of fanart by Bricc.
> 
> I started writing something based on it months ago and then only now just finished it so uh. Merry Christmas?!
> 
> Fic title comes Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood

For some reason, Makoto has a bad habit of taking his Samezuka jacket. 

Sousuke can’t really explain it. It’s just that more often than not, when Sousuke is leaving their apartment to head out for his classes, his Samezuka jacket is missing from their closet and at the end of the day, his boyfriend comes home wearing it. 

If he’s entirely honest with himself, it’s not really that much of a problem. Sousuke isn’t lacking for warm clothes. His side of the closet is mainly made up of sweatshirts, hoodies, and jackets. But he _likes_ his Samezuka jacket. It’s perfect for when the weather is starting to change, when it’s cool enough to need a jacket but not cold enough to justify pulling out his heavier jackets and coats. And even if he only wore the jacket for one year, he still made a lot of memories in it. 

It means a lot to him (and he’ll continue to deny any sort of sentimentality if asked). 

But it’s been a few weeks, and Sousuke is starting to get a little annoyed by this. It wasn’t big enough of an issue for Sousuke to bring up. And as much as it annoyed him… he also liked seeing Makoto wear his jacket. Seeing his boyfriend in his clothes sent a shiver up his spine that Sousuke liked. It was a sign that Makoto was his and everyone could see it. And he made sure to press a hard kiss to Makoto’s mouth when he got home. It made Makoto blush and made him smirk and things were good then.

But _damnit_ , it was still his favorite jacket. 

So he can’t help the frown that crosses his face when he opens the closet door and finds his jacket missing again. He stares at his collection of jackets, debating on if he just wants to pull out something a bit thicker for today, before sighing and shaking his head. He’d rather be a little chilly than overheated. 

It’ll be fine. 

He’s about to close the closet when something on Makoto’s side of the closet catches his eye. 

Sousuke never considered it, but he could just… take Makoto’s Iwatobi jacket instead. He raises a hand to finger the sleeve. Like his Samezuka one, it was just thick enough to keep him warm but not too thick to overheat him. It’ll be perfect for today. And they’re around the same size, so it would definitely fit. It’s not like they don’t already share one jacket.

Plus, turnabout is fairplay. 

“Let’s see how Makoto likes it when I take his jacket.”

He pulls the jacket out and slips it on.

***

Makoto’s already back home in their apartment when Sousuke finishes his classes. He’s sitting on their couch reading when Sousuke walks in.

“Hey, Makoto, I’m home.”

Makoto hums in acknowledgement, not looking up from his reading. He’s pretty focused on it, and Sousuke can’t help but notice that he’s still wearing his jacket. Well, it’s not like Sousuke took off Makoto’s jacket at any point today, so it’s fine. 

“I’ll get started on dinner.”

He walks behind the couch, pausing to place a hand on Makoto’s shoulder, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to to the top of his head, before he starts to walk into kitchen.

“OK, Sou...suke.”

Makoto’s voice pitches slightly and before he knows it, he hears the clatter of a book being dropped to the floor and feeling a hand on his arm. 

“Sousuke…?”

“Yeah, Makoto?” Sousuke asks, turning around. He can’t help the smug look on his face. So, Makoto noticed that Sousuke was wearing his jacket. He can’t wait to see how he reacts. 

“Are you wearing my jacket?”

“Hm?” Sousuke looks down at himself, as though he’s just now noticing for the first time that he’s wearing it, “I guess I am.”

The hand on Sousuke’s arm shifts, sliding up towards his collar, fingers lightly playing with it. Sousuke tries to keep his breath steady when that hand slides up his arm. No, he’s got to play it cool and keep the upperhand here. This all started because Makoto kept taking his jacket. 

He’s not going to lose here.

Sousuke tosses a smirk at Makoto.

“What do you think? Does it suit me?”

Makoto is silent for a moment. Sousuke can see his eyes rake over him, taking in the entire sight of Sousuke wearing his Iwatobi jacket. Sousuke is feeling pretty sure of himself, thinking he has this in the bag when Makoto surprises him by grabbing into his collar with both hands. 

Then he's pulled in for a kiss. 

It’s not like how their kisses usually start, which is soft and gentle and full of teasing promises. No, it’s hard and heated and passion and Sousuke can’t help the moan that slips out of his mouth. Makoto is completely taking charge and Sousuke likes it so much. 

It’s over far too soon for his liking. 

Makoto pulls away, breath heavy and his eyes are dark with the promise of something more. 

“I’d definitely say it suits you, but…” Makoto trails off, looking Sousuke up and down once more, biting his lip. 

“I think right now I’d rather you wear something less.”

“I… okay…” Sousuke says dumbfounded, letting Makoto lead them into their bedroom.

***

When Sousuke wakes up the next morning, Makoto is still sleeping, using his (good) shoulder as a pillow. He can see their jackets laying in a pile at the foot of their bed while their clothes are scattered around the rest of the room.

It hadn’t been what he expected when he though of what Makoto’s reaction might have been when he saw him wearing his Iwatobi jacket, but he’s not complaining. His body is feeling a pleasant hum run through it, and he’s glad that they both have the day off today from work and school. 

Makoto curls in a bit more into Sousuke, and he decides that it’ll be a good idea to go back to sleep for a little bit longer. 

So what if Makoto keeps stealing his jacket?

Sousuke might just start stealing Makoto’s more now.

**Author's Note:**

> "wolf i thought you said you were gonna work on the superhero au today--"
> 
> "i can work on more than one fic at a time you don't know me!!"


End file.
